


Let My Baby Stay

by Lacrimosa (humanyubel)



Series: Frontier Gifts/Prompt Fill [4]
Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Apocalypse, Blood and Violence, Closeted Character, Devilman AU, Digimon fic where Digimon actually appear, Dysfunctional Family, Existential Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pseudo Science, Spirits, Spoilers, Trans Female Character, Transphobia, Unrequited Love, cosmic horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanyubel/pseuds/Lacrimosa
Summary: "Are you sure you want to do this? There really is no going back from this..." Izumi wasn't the kind of girl to second guess Kouichi's decisions but in that moment, her palms were sticky with sweat. Glued to her shoulder.Kouichi opened her mouth.(50 chapter fic for Odaiba Day!)





	Let My Baby Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ars_Daemonum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ars_Daemonum/gifts).



> Hey guess who's fuckin gay?  
> Me. I am.  
> I'm gonna die.

Kouichi stood outside of the school, school bag clutched tightly in her hand. A few of her classmates laughed together and simply enjoyed each other's presence. Talking about the girls they liked, how much their teachers sucked, a new tv show they liked. A few played sports, such as tennis a short distance away. She could hear them shouting back and forth, hear their laughter. 

 

People tended to avoid her, but thankfully her housemate’s reputation didn’t suffer too much from their frequent interactions. She’d been living with his family since she was about eleven and her Mother’s debt had been too much. She couldn’t possibly support two people with her job. Her family had never been rich and it was regretful to think about it, but it was true.

 

The family she stayed with treated her kindly, Takuya had switched rooms to room with Shinya given her circumstances. He’d only complained about it a handful of times but to this day she felt like a huge bother.

 

It wasn’t like she had any reason for the Kanbara family to keep her in their care other than her Mother’s request to an old friend. She felt as though she skated on thin ice even after the number of years she had spent with them. Even after all their kindness she thought that maybe, just maybe, if they got too tired of her they’d kick her out and she really would have nothing left. Takuya was her only friend around here.

 

Their house was the only house she could stay at, even her own Mother had lost contact with her. So Kouichi did her best to be worth keeping with them.

 

She clenched her bag tighter and slouched more. If only- she disregarded the thought as she saw her housemate jog towards her. His school uniform was in disarray, but Kouichi still sighed to herself. He was unfairly attractive. Soft wild auburn hair, warm brown eyes. 

 

She could compare them to something cheesy and overplayed. But to her, in all honesty, his eyes were brown like the Earth’s soil. Life giving and incredibly human. 

 

He flashed a grin at her, white teeth nearly shining in the light

 

“Hey, Kouichi!” he looked around them and the space between his brows decreased. “Huh, you weren’t playing sports or anything like that with our classmates?” Kouichi shook her head no and together they began to walk away from the school.

 

“It’s not really my thing…” it wasn’t that she didn’t want to… no most people just looked at her strangely and avoided her. She’d always kept to herself for as long as she could remember, preferring the company of her grandmother.

 

Watering flowers, listening to the radio, long walks. A soft smile and the beeping of the end...

 

Unfortunately she was long gone.

 

“Haha, looks like you really were pretty standoffish in elementary school too?” Takuya laughed to himself, hands behind his head, shorter legs making up for their slight height difference. 

 

“Hey...that isn’t true at all! I just...didn’t really have anyone I wanted to talk to.” and no one wanted to talk to her…

 

“Mom says she got that info from your Mom, so it has to be true. Didn’t they call you The Statue of Odaiba?” Takuya gently elbowed her to show no hard feelings and she flushed a little. 

 

“Well, it doesn’t even matter anymore, really!”

 

Takuya looked ready to speak again when a few loud calls from nearby shouted to them.

 

“You must be a real pervert, walking home with a guy like that! If you got any closer you’d be on top of him!” Kouichi glared at the ground, not ready to pick a fight at the moment. She didn’t particularly like fighting but her ego was stinging harshly from the insults directed at them. 

Why couldn’t people just leave her alone? All she was doing was walking home from school. It wasn’t like that alone was crowd stopping. 

 

Takuya stopped in the middle of the walkway to fume for a moment, causing an uproar of laughter in the group of delinquents nearby. He sped up to catch her by the elbow.

 

“Kouichi aren’t you gonna do anything? Anything at all?” his voice was slightly strained, hand impossibly warm through the fabric of her uniform.

 

“It’s not a good idea, your Mom expects us both home in one piece.” Kouichi would love nothing more than to shut everyone up but it wasn’t like she could just get away with it. There would always be people that did stuff like that no matter what she did. She just wasn’t strong enough to battle every jerk out there. She often prayed that it would be over and she could go through life unnoticed until she died. 

 

The one kid she recognized as a guy named Junpei hovered towards the back of the group. He was on the heavier side and only wanted to fit in. He just did a shit job of it. Of course he did though, why wouldn’t he want to fit in? The guys he hung out with terrorized quite a few people in their school and it was a dog eats dog world they inhabited as much as she hated to think about it.

 

She shrugged Takuya’s hand off to try and move along before they made a scene but Takuya had other ideas. No matter what she tried they always seemed to be on a different page of the same chapter.

 

“Apologize to my friend here!” Kouichi’s heart ceased beating at the sound of footsteps approaching Takuya. Couldn’t he show a little restraint? The insults had been aimed mostly at him and unless he was insulted by the implication towards him, he really had no reason getting into stuff that didn’t really bother him. She’d be hearing it from his Mother if she had to scrape Takuya’s face off the ground and hand it to her in a dustpan.

 

“Why should we, you’re a bunch of freaks anyways.” a guy Kouichi didn’t know spoke, pushing at Takuya’s shoulder for added effect. Another boy stood in front of her, easily taller than Takuya and her. 

 

Though it wasn’t especially hard to be taller than Takuya, given how short he was, but Kouichi was near average height and the prospect of larger people surrounding them with ill intent wasn’t one she enjoyed. 

 

“You’re gonna say sorry if you know what’s good for you!”

 

“Oh, really? What’re you gonna be able to do?” Takuya glared at him.

 

“I’m in a few different sports, you know! So I’ll do…”

 

Takuya bounced on the balls of his feet, putting all his body weight into the punch aimed for the guy’s cheek. “This!” He went down with a crash and before Takuya or her could react two guys had Takuya’s arms behind him. Twisted in a painful looking way. 

 

“Do something!” Takuya shouted to her, as if she’d be able to do anything against six guys taller and heavier than the both of them. She could at least try, should. Takuya definitely couldn’t handle it all by himself. 

 

“K-knock it off!” She lurched forward, only to be stopped by another older boy. She hated violence and getting into trouble she didn’t need to get into but she felt fear shoot up her spine at the thought of what they’d do to Takuya. 

 

The man from before stood on shaky legs and laughed at Takuya’s nearly feral expression. “I guess we should make it more natural for you to be with that weirdo since you keep insisting.” he pulled a switchblade out of his pocket and grinned at Takuya. A devil in human skin.

 

“Drop dead, you shit for brains assholes!” Takuya spit directly in the guy’s face. The guy shook his head and wiped at his face with his sleeve.

 

“Gross! You’re really gonna get it!”

 

Kouichi couldn’t stand to watch for any longer. She kneed the guy in her way as hard as he could and he went down with a pained, piggish squeal.

 

“Hey, Kouichi chan!” Kouichi’s head whipped back at the familiar voice behind her. There stood her childhood best friend, Orimoto Izumi.Her long pink trench coat fit her perfectly. A striped blue and white t-shirt was tucked into her purple highwaisted slacks. Sharp eyeliner outlined her pretty green eyes, the faintest traces of pearly pink lipstick on her full lips. She nearly looked like a supermodel. It was a wonder how anyone had not noticed her on the street before now.  

 

“Izumi chan!” she wanted to run over and embrace the taller girl. But now wasn’t the time. Talk about bad luck.

 

“I need your help, come with me to my place.” Izumi’s angular face bore an expression of nononsense. She looked like a man sent to die and the thought made Kouichi uneasier than she already was. What could be getting into her?

 

She couldn’t believe Izumi would be oblivious enough to not notice the situation she’d found herself smack in the middle of.

“I can’t right now, I’m in a bit of trouble. Can’t you see I’m in the middle of it?!” Kouichi would have gladly went anywhere with her if she wasn’t in the beginnings of a fist fight. 

 

“What I need is more important.” Izumi insisted, voice still level, her eyes still hard but Kouichi sensed a feeling of weakness in her. 

 

“I can’t just leave, help!” the guy with his knife posed at Takuya laughed at their predicament. 

 

“Don’t just think you’ll be leaving. What do you think you’ll be able to do with a girl on your side?” Another boy rested a heavy hand on Kouichi’s shoulder. “Besides, we have things to settle here. Really we’re just doing you a favor here! Call is civic duty!” a chorus of chuckles filled the heavy space. 

 

Had no one noticed them?

 

Izumi’s green eyes darkened at the contact between Kouichi and the boy. Her pink trench coat opened up further to expose a chest holster. She whipped her gun out faster than Kouichi’s eyes could follow. 

 

The barrel looked as though it had been trimmed for convenience sake 

 

“I hope you aren’t disappointed it’s not a pistol… They’re harder to come by, you see, you’ll just have to taste this.”

 

The boys around the trio flinched hard, shaking slightly at the sight of the gun in Izumi’s hand.

 

“You can’t be serious…”

 

“Who brings a gun to a knife fight?!”

 

The leader of the bunch stuttered his way through an accusation. “T-there...There’s no way that’s r-real…!”

 

Kouichi’s mouth fell open with shock. Where in the world had she gotten one of those?   
  


“That’d be nice for you guys. But I think if it is real… You guys will be eating shit in Hell right about now.” 

 

“You must be...crazy!” he spoke again, laughing nervously. Izumi smirked, a wild look in her eyes.

 

“That’s right… I’m crazy!” Izumi aimed the gun at the boy with his hand on Kouichi’s shoulder and pulled the trigger, pumping lead into his own shoulder. Kouichi’s ears rang with the piercing sound so close to her. Blood ran down his arm and the rest of the gang screamed in horror. They bolted off with no further words, having to drag the guy behind him, too shocked to move. Plus a girl with a gun, unafraid to use it equaled disaster. 

 

Izumi was even taller than she remembered her, she easily towered over the tallest guy from before. Her long blonde hair tumbled down over her shoulder to mid back, her bangs were held back with a simple pink headband.

 

She turned on her heel, blonde hair whipping behind her.

 

“Kouichi chan, let’s go!”

 

Kouichi gave Takuya an apologetic grin. She couldn’t say no at a time like this. It 

 

“I need to visit my old friend, don’t wait for me! Take my bag too, please.” she tossed her bag into his arms and took off after Izumi. Had the other girl always moved so fast? Maybe she had and time had simply blurred her memories of it.

 

Takuya stood where the two girls had left him, mouth wide open and unable to process what had just transpired.

  
  
  



End file.
